


All In

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [14]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompt request: Odds & Ends





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [全力一搏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458309) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



 

“I've made a place for your odds and ends,” she said.

 

“My odds and ends?” he asked.

 

“The books and things that were in that box.”  She stroked his hair as he typed.

 

“I wasn't quite sure what to do with them.”

 

“I put the books on the shelf in the alcove.  And the pictures are on the table at the top of the stairs.”

 

He stopped typing and tipped his head back to look up at her.  “You're okay with that?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“That was the last box, you know.  It makes me officially moved in.”

 

“I suppose it does.”  She dragged lingering fingers down his neck as she walked away.  “The plane tickets arrived in the mail.”

 

“I'll call Karen and give her the flight info.”

 

“I already did.”

 

He turned and watched her take a seat on the sofa and open a magazine.  She gave him a glance as she turned a page.

 

“Shall we go out tonight or get take away?” she asked.

 

“We haven't tried that Japanese place yet,” he said.

 

“Then we should do that.”

 

“Give me twenty minutes to finish here?”

 

“Of course.”  She stayed on the couch, quietly flipping through her magazine while he turned back to his typewriter.

  
The End


End file.
